


Bulgy Wolgy

by _xxFurryGirlxx_ (IssaMeSamio)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaMeSamio/pseuds/_xxFurryGirlxx_
Summary: The furry author notices a little secret the reader has,,, OwO





	Bulgy Wolgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toes-ier (snowglobegays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/gifts).



Rawr x3 nuzzles how are you? *pounces on you* you're so warm o3o *notices you have a bulge* o: someone's happy ;) *nuzzles your necky wecky*~ murr~ hehehe *rubbies your bulgy wolgy* you're so big :oooo *rubbies more on your bulgy wolgy, it doesn't stop growing* ·///· *kisses you and lickies your necky* daddy likies (; *nuzzles wuzzles* I hope daddy really likes $: *wiggles butt and squirms* I want to see your big daddy meat~ *wiggles butt* I have a little itch o3o *wags tail* can you please get my itch~ *puts paws on your chest* nyea~ its a seven inch itch *rubs your chest* can you help me pwease *squirms* pwetty pwease *sad face* I need to be punished *runs paws down your chest and bites lip like I need to be punished really good~ paws on your bulge as I lick my lips* I'm getting thirsty. I can go for some milk *unbuttons your pants as my eyes glow* you smell so musky :v *licks shaft* mmmm~ so musky *drools all over your cock* your daddy meat is so juicy and delicious... *fondles Mr. Fuzzy Balls hehe, puts snout on balls and inhales deeply* oh god im so hard~ *licks balls* punish me daddy~ nyea~ *squirms more and wiggles butt* I love your musky goodness *bites lip* please punish me *licks lips nyea~ suckles on your tip so good that your whole body orgasms, i run my tongue up the shafy of your cock rubbing and licking the salty goodness~ eyes roll back and as your cock goes balls deep into my mouth mmmm~ moans and suckles on that salt stick of joy owo.*

~xD the end owo~


End file.
